Training Novices
by iixne
Summary: Altair/Rauf, he's the tutorial guy who asks you to teach his students in AC1. Every time Altair came back to Masyaf Rauf would say the same thing to him, and everytime he did Altair would respond the same way. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?


Okay! I have filled my first kink meme request!

I'm a little nervous, but I had the lines Rauf says to you drilled into my brain at this point because he says them SO OFTEN that I felt I had to fill this!

For those of you who don't know, Rauf is the guy who comes up to you every time you finish a mission and says "Altair, it seems my students do not fully understand what it is to wield a blade, perhaps you could show them what you know." He's the tutorial dude who in reality teaches you how to fight even though they set it up in a way that makes it seem like you're the one teaching them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed belongs to ubisoft

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Training Novices **

It was embarrassing.

it was embarrassing that he had been demoted

It was embarrassing to have had his weapons stripped of him

But most of all, it was embarrassing to see the others sneer at him. It is true that they did this even when he had held his rank of Master Assassin, he was well aware of the large dislike for him that the majority of the brotherhood held. But the difference now was that they felt _above_ him. They felt _better_ than him, they were ranked _higher_ than him.

and that... that was embarrassing...

Amongst other things, it was also aggravating and annoying. The only joy he held from the situation was the fact that he was allowed to live for a crime that anyone else would certainly have been killed for. He took great pride in the fact because it _pissed_ everyone off. It meant he was better then them. He wanted nothing more then this punishment to be over, so things could go back to the way they were.

And so, everyday as he walked the halls of the large Assassin Hall he would hear the whispers amongst his fellow peers. It differed greatly depending on who was talking. Some jeered at him and made smart remarks to their friends, novices gasped in praise and some of the women would smile at him and give him the eye. The prideful gazes and smirks of mockery slayed him though.

However, none dared to talk to him directly.

None except... Rauf

The man made his blood boil, however good his intentions were. Altair knew Rauf was only following orders by telling him what to do and treating him as a novice that knew nothing. He knew Rauf had been ordered to re-teach him what it means to be an assassin as though it were his first time. And he knew that Rauf never once seemed rude when he spoke to him. But he grew tired of it. He was NOT a novice, no matter what Al Mualim had said. One cannot simply say he is a child again and have him magically become stupid. He still knew how to be an assassin, he was still a master. Therefore Altair disliked the idea of being treated as a fool, he would not stand for it! Why could Rauf not be like the others and simply keep his distance from him? Why did he seem to pester him so much?

Altair walked towards the entrance of the assassin tower and stood still. He stared at nothing in particular, contemplating whether or not he wanted to actually exit the building. He knew the man would be waiting for him, it seemed every time he came back to see the Master, Rauf would always be standing outside to greet him. He'd always be waiting to teach him a new fighting technique, something he already knew how to do. He was sure the Master had informed Rauf that Altair had been successful and had alerted him that Altair would be granted permission to use another weapon today.

Altair sighed, hoping he was wrong and that the other man was not waiting for him outside, he took a short breath and looked over at the two guards standing by the door who were now staring at him funny and he glared at them slightly, silently wishing that people would just mind their own god damn business for a change and stop watching him all the time. But he paid the matter no mind and proceeded to exit the building. He walked out, and as if on cue Rauf walked forward standing in his usual spot and proceeded to speak the words that Altair had heard countless times before

"Altair, it seems my students do not fully under-"

before he could finish the constantly repeated sentence, Altair cut him off continuing for him, "understand what it is to wield a blade, perhaps you could show them what you know?" Altair frowned and glared at Rauf who stood and stared silently, "every time I come to Masyaf you say the same thing to me and everytime you ask, I decline. You may word it politely, Rauf, but do not take me for a fool. I know that this is your ploy to make me train with the students and attend classes like a novice- I do not care for what Master has said to you, I will not attend your class for I am no novice. Stop treating me as such and leave me alone. I have better things to do then listen to what I have already been taught."

Rauf paused considering what Altair had just said to him, the assassin was clearly offended and he didn't wish to make it worse, after all he had meant no harm. Finally Rauf made a move to respond, "Altair... I assure you brother, I was given no such order." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, feeling somewhat pressured under Altair's strong glare. He swore the man's gaze was cutting right through his soul. "I apologize if I have offended you, but the only reason I have been asking you to come and demonstrate for my class is not because I wish to trick you into attending or because I believed you to be an ill fighter that needed to be retaught... It was because knowing that the brotherhood is not being kind to you, and has not been kind to you for quite some time, I have said many great things to my students about you and merely wanted to enforce it by having them see you fight."

Altair seemed a little taken back. With all the mockery, jealousy and anger that had been going around about him he was surprised to hear the other assassin praising his skill instead of degrading it. Altair swallowed feeling mildly guilty for having accused the other man.

"But... you must be busy, I understand" He turned to leave and began to walk back towards his class.

Altair reached out, suddenly realizing that a man who does not think badly of him would be rare to find again, especially at a time like this, "wait! Rauf!" Rauf stopped in his tracks, "I...I will demonstrate for your students... I did not know..."

* * *

Despite the fact that Rauf had sounded genuine in his insistence that the invite to the class was not to make him seem like a lesser man. Altair was still suspicious. He had every right to be after all, he wasn't exactly the favourite of the brotherhood. Favourite of the Master maybe, but not the brotherhood. Especially not now when people mocked him for all he was worth.

But Rauf had surprised him, he pit Altair against the other students in a training match, any who were willing to fight him. Some were honoured to be in the fighting ring with him, while others were afraid to step into the ring.

All in all though he was surprised they were not spitting on his shoes and trying to provoke him. Rauf had not lied, he had indeed said only wonderful and good things about him to the students. Altair even noticed Rauf continued to do so as he fought in the training match with them, saying things like "The work of a master" and ending his battles with "and that, is how you all should fight". Although Altair didn't want to admit it, he greatly enjoyed the welcoming atmosphere. He hadn't realized how much he missed the companionship of others until he had come here, to a place where no one seemed to hate him. The idea of people praising him so, seemed outrageous, he had been disliked for so long. Altair found himself even agreeing to help individual students, the ones who were brave enough to ask for his assistance.

He found himself so caught up in the enjoyment that before he knew it the class was over and all the students were leaving, waving joyously as they said goodbye to him and running off in enthusiasm.

"See. It was not as bad as you thought it would be, right brother?"

Altair looked over at him before responding, "...yes... it seemed alright"

"it looked as though you were enjoying yourself!"

"...I suppose I did..."

"Good, I am thrilled!"

Altair could not see the other man's expression, since it was covered, but by the tone of his voice he could tell he was smiling. Rauf seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that he was having a good time. But it made him wonder...

"...Rauf... this was all very kind, but I feel I must ask, why did you do it?" Altair asked curiously, Rauf's eyes widened in response to the question but Altair took it upon himself to continue, "I do not recall us ever being particularly close, why is it that you would not join the others in mocking me, why would you tell your students of not my failures but my success's, why make me out to be such a great man."

Rauf stared at Altair as he felt his face heat up, the entire answer was not one he wished to share. He was suddenly very happy that he wore this cloth over his face. " Altair, although I do not disagree that you may be arrogant at times, and although you are correct that we have never been too close, I do not believe you deserve such disgrace."

"A punishment I do not deserve?" He moved closer to the Rauf and the man backed into the wall beside the training ring, surprised by the sudden close proximity Altair had with him, "So this was an act of pity?"

Rauf swallowed but tried to keep his composure, his face getting hotter as he glanced the other assassin up and down, he shook his head, "Not at all, brother, I-I know you are loyal to the Master and I am confident in your skills as a fighter! It is true that your respect for the creed may be low... but I feel that for quite some time your brothers have given you no reason to respect them."

Altair stared hard at him, it wasn't that the words didn't flatter them, they did. They filled him with joy to know that someone in the world other than Al Mualim didn't hate his guts right now. But there was something about the WAY Rauf said it that made him question what he had spoke. Altair pressed his hand against the wall and leaned even closer, growing ever suspicious, "you seem very unsure of yourself- is there something you're not telling me?"

Rauf looked off to the side, he'd never been so close to Altair before, and he was beginning to feel heat in a more... embarrassing area. He shut his eyes tightly and stressed his next words out, "No, really-Altair, I swear to you that I meant every word, now I really feel I must be going-" he put his hand on Altair and moved forward, attempting to push the Master Assassin back. "but-but thank you again for-" Rauf stopped mid sentence when Altair grabbed his hand and glanced down as he felt Rauf's foot touch his own.

But it wasn't Altair's hand that made Rauf cringe and bite his lip. It was the look of shock that passed through Altair's face that made Rauf want to kill himself. He didn't need to look down to know what Altair was staring at, the heat he could feel in his pants was enough to tell him exactly what would have caught Altair's attention, he suddenly wished their robes were tighter as he shuddered to think of the tent that was forming between his legs. He felt Altair's hand loosen his grip and weakly hold onto his wrist.

"You!...you're!" Altair let go of Rauf's hand and gazed back at him, "you... Rauf..."

Rauf stared somewhat worried at Altair's un-readable expression. The man would surely hate him now. "Altair... I..." He meant to go on but realized quickly he didn't know what to say.

Altair's head swam with emotions and thoughts. The whole thing was to get in his pants? No that didn't seem right, Rauf didn't seem like the type that would manipulate simply to sleep with someone. He also didn't seem to have made any moves on him at all, probably out of fear. Altair couldn't decide what was right or wrong, if this was acceptable or not, if he was offended or turned on, if he was happy or angry. But after a moment of contemplating he decided to go with what he's always done.

Act now, think later

So going by his own instincts, he moved forward, pulling Rauf's face cloth down and hesitantly pressing his lips against his. When Rauf reciprocated the kiss, Altair suddenly felt more bold, moving forward and against the other man to deepen the kiss and using one hand to rub Rauf's groin through his pants. Rauf moaned loudly into Altair's mouth and Atair's eyes widened as he suddenly backed away.

Altair stared unsurely at Rauf, he blushed deeply and could feel himself becoming a little turned on. But surely this was wrong, surely the creed frowned upon this as well, surely it was wrong to take advantage of a man who praised you and showed you a great kindness.

Altair looked nervous, an expression that rarely crossed his face as he hesitantly looked around. He wasn't used to this feeling of uncertainty, he needed more time to think about the situation.

"I... uh... I should really be leaving for Jerusalem... It will be dark soon... so..." Altair stuttered slightly as he shifted his weight and rubbed his head.

"Y-...yes... But perhaps... you... could... leave in the morning?" Rauf suggested, it was a long shot, he knew, but it was worth a try.

"No no... Master... would be upset" Rauf nodded sadly as Altair said this and watched Altair begin to leave slowly.

"But Altair!... perhaps when you return... you would be willing to join my class again?" Rauf asked, somewhat hopeful.

Altair turned slightly and Rauf's heart fluttered as he saw Altair's expression relaxed and innocent for a change, a small smile crossed his face as he responded softly, "you can count on it... Safety and peace, brother"

Rauf smiled warmly in response and began to pull his face cloth back up, "safety and peace... Altair"

* * *

Alright, that is THE END. Hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't juicier, haha. I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed while editing this!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
